


【鸣佐】枯柳

by Libhb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libhb/pseuds/Libhb
Summary: 被七代目软禁的地下情妇含蓄的生怀流文学
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 26





	【鸣佐】枯柳

木叶只有这么一棵柳树，安静地生长在这座阴暗宅邸的角落，数不尽的春天来过，却再也无法催出新芽。  
它曾经也有白色轻盈的绒絮，挑逗过来人的呼吸。

鸣人绕过重重花影找到佐助的时候，他正站在那株柳树下出神地望着残败的垂枝，矮墙另一侧散学孩童足音凌乱，惊起一丛小雀扑簌四散，花之馥郁，赤霞之壮丽，稚子之笑响，整个世界缤纷而喧嚣，可为什么那个人站在枯柳的阴影里，像不作声的青苔。

佐助这时回过头来，瞥见鸣人痴愣之态，不免失笑，堂堂七代目，何故失神落魄？鸣人发现佐助面上那抹笑的踪影，混沌头脑亦转晴，只又如平素那般用比太阳更温暖的那双手牵住佐助的一截手腕，佐助一步踏出荫庇处，夕阳融融的金光便吻在发上，他们相偕着往屋内走去，宛如一双爱侣。

鹿丸因与鸣人顺道行至此处，见气氛迥然，竟似宁谧之状，想起近些日子，往常总是被繁忙公务扰得焦头烂额，面色不虞的七代目，批文间隙也偶有悦色，虽向来嫌鸣人与他这位"挚友"之间明暗交错难以参透因而刻意回避，心下纵有疑虑也浮起一丝快慰，沿着街道也向家去了。

暗部栖在树丛掩蔽之处，弓伏着身子监视屋内一举一动，夏日屋内窒闷，七代目与那位背负叛忍之名的宇智波佐助坐在廊上用食，熏鱼，饭团，两例热汤，几牙红瓤西瓜盛在青瓷盘中流着汗，宇智波佐助似乎并不耽于口腹之欲，不似一旁大快朵颐的七代目，就连消暑的西瓜也只尝几口，剩下的一半被七代目顺手接过，细细吞入腹中。

一番飨足后落日的光辉已消失在昼夜交替的缝隙里，夏夜伴着流萤飞舞爱抚过整片凡人的居所，七代目与宇智波佐助散漫闲聊，距离所在听不分明，只见言语间七代目手揽过一截腰身，二人靠得极近，似情人狎昵之态，将吻未吻，若即若离，极疏远又极亲密，宇智波佐助身子放软了些，近乎是被七代目搂抱在怀里，七代目埋首在一片雪白肌肤之中，素白浴衣包裹的肉体袒露处似被瓜瓤汁水着色，泛起暧昧的红。缠绵片刻，七代目又附耳靠在宇智波佐助腹部，大手轻柔抚过微隆的曲线，脸上更显醉意，眉目间流露出异常的柔情···

宇智波佐助不如七代目专注，他目光一转，几乎将那暗部钉在原地，一抹华丽的紫色稍纵即逝地降临又离去，随即他抽身而起撩开竹帘步入屋内，七代目紧随其后，竹帘又往下坠了几许，将窥视阻隔在外，只能在些许空隙间望见衣物剥落，一截小腿被缠着绷带的手抚过，足背弓起旖旎的弧度，此夜便放浪起来，不知何处吹来的风急促地勾过檐下铜制的风铃，脆响婉转，渗入无边无际深蓝色的帷幕中去。

这样的窥视佐助早已熟悉且习惯，宅邸四周布满眼线，无数个纵情声色的夜晚被一双双敏锐的眼睛看了去，那些难以克制溢出的喘息，一定也曾惊扰过他们的耳畔。佐助觉得自己是全然赤裸的，经年累月以另一种方式被处以极刑。

鸣人身体的热度源源不断从四肢百骸涌来，仿佛彼此身体都豁开了千万道伤口，他们的血淌到一起，流入对方的伤口兴奋交融。佐助躺在散乱一地的衣物上，一只脚蹬在鸣人厚实的肩膀，鸣人将他全身吻了个遍，尤其是突起的腹顶，一面慈爱如父亲，一面奸淫孱弱胎儿的母亲。他以口唇侍弄着佐助漂亮的阴茎，舌尖柔软灵活，几番舔弄逗得佐助颤动起来，一只手胡乱抓扯，想找个着力点，最后一把抓在了鸣人刺手的头发上，手指跟随鸣人的动作捏揉，透露着某种鼓励和嘉奖，长久的肉体关系，让鸣人对他身体的每一处都十分熟悉，很快就让佐助呜咽着高潮，身体潮湿绵软，像无法从大海的凌虐中解脱出来一般喘气，缺氧让大脑嗡嗡作响，鸣人很快就来救他了，吻上他流着口涎微张着的嘴，舌头缠着舌头，两截软体互相攀附纠扯，好像快将心脏都吸出来喂给对方，胸腔里一片震响。

佐助现在很容易疲累，手脚冰凉发软，新生命是蛮横霸道的夺取者，这具躯体所能给予的一切营养，就连早已被封印得彻底的那点微茫查克拉都被一点一滴地剥夺，他只是一片被过度索求的贫瘠土壤。

鸣人温暖的查克拉体贴地包裹着他，是遥远太阳的温度，赋予万物盎然生机，这世间一切无人不可被他拯救。佐助被摆弄成趴伏的姿势，一截腰仍然与雄性动物间有着悬殊差别的纤细，此刻凹成一道断桥，鸣人贴上来从背后抱他，一手搂在胸脯，一手兜住那捧生命，佐助自觉地并紧了腿，鸣人的阴茎在腿缝间抽插，顶在他脆弱敏感的会阴上，鸣人已经很久没有真正插入过，过去频繁的性事总是激烈又漫长，食髓知味的身体很难抑制住欲望，只能以这种方式纾解。

鸣人射精的时候掰过佐助埋在臂弯处的脸急切地与他接吻，快感漫在感官的悬崖之上，快要冲破头颅，佐助和他一起在风声里摇晃，到达的一刻仿佛极速下落，他们一起在失重感里死去。

天边缝隙里又冒出光芒的时候，风铃还在响，鸣人跟随生物钟转醒，手臂酸痛，做了一夜那人的枕，鸣人心里涨满潮水，为这一日醒来时望见的不是佐助雪白的后颈。

佐助极少这般酣睡，身体松软蜷缩如同冬眠的蛇，鸣人离开前忍不住看了又看，抱了又抱，用包涵了大海与天空的那双蓝色眼睛记录他嚣求渴慕多年的一刻温情。

路过那株枯柳，鸣人想在这样闪耀的日子里，没有任何一株植物会舍得不苏醒吧。他信心满满地呼吸，奔走，疲倦一扫而空。

如果春天真的光临过。

孩童又一次跑过那堵篱笆做的矮墙，昔日高高砌起的砖墙被新主人悉数推倒，这座常年被面色冷峻的忍者包围的宅邸终于撕破神秘面具裸露在一双双好奇的眼睛里。新主人是位耄耋老人，偏好侍弄花草，一开始他便是被这古朴宅邸满园典雅精巧的景致吸引，就连枝头的叠叠花朵都仿佛比别家享受过更丰盛的阳光，明丽娇俏，分外可人。

生气蓬勃的孩童总是格外招暮年独居的老人喜欢，这群孩子又一次在篱笆外探寻时他慷慨大方地请他们进院里来玩，“花的美丽被更多人看见才有意义，老人这样对他们说到，真不明白上一户主人为何要把景色藏起来！

小孩们在园内探险，手里嘴里满是老人散的金平糖，甜滋滋的蜜进心坎。小孩站在一处刚松过土的空地旁，“这里以往有棵大柳树咧！但从来都不会绿！”老人缓步踱来，干枯的手指搭在小孩肩上，和他一起望着那处残缺，“那棵树死得太彻底，救不活啦！”

“我们要用新的树苗，生发一株新的大树。”

小孩记得在四季轮回的上一个秋天，寒意异常彻骨的夜晚，天穹上没有星星也没有月亮，宅邸突然喧闹骚乱，他跑出来，看到那株枯柳像一道鬼影，又像篆刻在黑夜里的一道极深刻的疤，不断有人冲进去又奔出来，父母很快将他拽回屋房，让他不要看不要听更不要说，因为那是大人物的事。

大人物有着和那壁颜岩一样的脸，他记得，他还热情地与他打招呼。大人物有时快乐有时痛苦，有时愤怒有时沮丧地进出那座宅邸。像总是被噩梦困扰的可怜人。

后来宅邸突然空置下来，一切流言蜚语戛然而止又沸腾更甚，大人们窃窃私语，七代目失却了一个孩子。

老人栽种新树时邀请他们一同参观，一株紫玉兰被种进土坑里，他们手捧着泥土，一个个盖上去，像葬礼时会做的那样来迎接新生命。午后阳光倾斜，神灵不再布道，云朵几番卷舒，雨很快便落下来，砸在脸上仿若有刺痛，睫毛从未如此重过。

End.


End file.
